


It's an Earp Thing

by geekchic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Willa is briefly mentioned though, adorable healthy relationships are my favorite, no Willa because I love myself, oblivious! Waverly, oblivious! Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic/pseuds/geekchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you suggesting that we bet on the possibility that my sister has a thing for Dolls?”<br/>“No, more like proving the probability that she has a thing for him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out that Wynonna is not the only Earp oblivious to their sister's relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Earp Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So Wynonna Earp has become my latest obsession and Wayhaught has slowly taken over my life. Oblivious! Wynonna is my favorite thing ever (and totally canon) and I thought that Waverly, brilliant in so many ways, probably has the same observation skills as her older sister.

Nicole didn’t think that the homestead could be as quiet as it currently was. For as long as she had known the Earp sisters, there was always some sort of weird, unexplainable emergency going on that disrupted the otherwise peaceful, boring life that came with living in Purgatory. But as she pulled up to the homestead, she was surprised to not see any strange men or Wynonna waving her antique gun at the aforementioned men. It was quiet and Nicole was not complaining in the slightest.

“Thanks for driving me home, Officer,” Waverly teased. She reached over from the passenger seat to lightly touch Nicole’s lower thigh.

Nicole smiled brightly at her, keeping her hands firmly gripped on the steering wheel. “Of course, Waves,” she replied.

“Do you maybe want to come in for a little bit? Wynonna won’t be back for a while and Willa’s…you know…” Waverly trailed off. Nicole could fill in the blanks regarding the oldest Earp sister. Both she and Waverly had developed a sort of unspoken agreement to not discuss Willa’s random disappearances and behavior. Nicole did not want to overstep her boundaries by voicing her opinions about Willa. After all, she was Waverly’s sister and she had to respect that—creepy cult tendencies and all.

“Okay,” she said. She turned off the car’s engine and turned to look at her girlfriend. “Shall we?”

“I say we shall, Officer Haught.”

The two got out of the car and walked towards the front entrance. Nicole reached out to grab her girlfriend’s hand, but pulled away at the last minute.

Waverly turned to her and raised her eyebrows. “Are you okay?” she asked, as her tilted her head and gestured towards the significant gap between the two of them.

Nicole blushed and looked at her sheepishly. “I just don’t want to push or make you feel uncomfortable. I know you’re not out yet and I didn’t want to make it seem like I was trying to force you out of the closet or do something that you weren’t ready for and—“

Waverly cut Nicole off with a quick kiss. It was barely a peck but it was enough to give Nicole reassurance that Waverly was just as invested as she was.

Waverly smiled at her. “Babe, you are not pushing me to do anything that I don’t want to do. Now hold my hand, damn it,” she said.

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole said as she reached for Waverly’s hand. Together, the two walked into the house and Nicole was able to take in the home at its most quiet state. She didn’t know that it could be so silent here. For once, there were no deputy marshals quietly talking about cases apparently too strange for the sheriff to understand. The only sound came from the quiet rattling of wind chimes that appeared to have been made years ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Waverly started talking, breaking the silence. “I figured that you could stay and watch a movie or something?” she offered, giving Nicole a look that she couldn’t refuse. Not that she would want to refuse a movie night with her girlfriend. It seemed as though the two barely had more than a few minutes alone since they started dating. Between Waverly’s sisters who appeared to be experts on interrupting private moments and the fact that Purgatory seemed to be in danger every other day, the two were constantly kept busy, yet forced to sacrifice some much wanted time together.

Nicole nodded. “I’d like that, Waves.”

Waverly grinned. “Awesome! I’m going to grab blankets and stuff so just make yourself at home okay?”

Nicole opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak, Waverly was gone. Nicole chuckled softly and shook her head before heading over to the couch. The couch was clearly loved as Nicole felt herself slightly sinking into the worn cushions. As she readjusted to make herself more comfortable, she heard her girlfriend come back into the room. She turned around to see Waverly with a large quilt draped across her arm and an opened beer in each hand.

Waverly plopped the blanket between them and handed one of the bottles to Nicole, who muttered a quiet thank you before taking it. “I’m going to be completely honest with you, Wynonna bought it so I have no idea what it is. But hey it looks cool, right?”

Nicole nodded before taking a sip. She swallowed and coughed, hoping that she didn’t wince too noticeably. “Tastes…great, Waves.”

Waverly put the bottle to her lips. Not long after, she put it down on the small table in front of them. “That’s almost as bad as the bubblegum sake.”

Nicole quirked her eyebrow to which Waverly continued, “It sounded really cool when I ordered it online, okay?”

Nicole put her hands up defensively, “I didn’t say anything babe!”

“Your eyes did all the talking _and_ all the judging,” Waverly replied, playing hitting Nicole’s leg.

“Careful now, I could arrest you for assaulting an officer. It’s a serious crime, you know?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Of course. I’m incredibly sorry, officer.”

“As you should be.”

Waverly shook her head before carefully resting it on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She curled her legs under her so that most of her body weight was resting on Nicole’s side. Nicole smiled at the smaller girl and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s torso.

“So where did you say that Wynonna went?” Nicole asked, “Because as much as I love cuddling with you, I’d hate for her to walk in and we having to explain.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Waverly said nonchalantly. “She has absolutely no idea about us. I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she’s a little bit oblivious. Plus she won’t be back any time soon anyway. This morning she told me that she and Dolls were going to be looking at some old files and not to wait up because she would probably be back super late.”

Upon hearing that, Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Waverly looked at her with a confused look on her face.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

Nicole smiled, “It’s nothing really. It’s just that they’re probably going to be doing a little bit more than files. Not that I really want to think about her that way. Or Dolls. Scratch that _especially_ Dolls.” She wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

“What way? Waverly asked.

“You know _that_ way.” Nicole replied, her eyebrows raised. When Waverly continued to have the same confused expression on her face, Nicole paused, thinking about how to clarify. “Waves, like _this_ kind of way,” she added, gesturing to both of them.

Waverly thought for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she began to understand what Nicole was telling her. “Wait you think that Wynonna and Dolls are sleeping together?”

“Oh no. I _know_ they’re together.”

“Wh-what I don’t understand. There’s no way, Nicole.”

“Babe, I’m a cop. I literally get paid to notice things.”

“And _I’m_ her sister! I would know if she was dating.”

“The same way that she knows that you’re dating?”

Waverly didn’t respond and Nicole feared that she took it a step too far. Right as she opened her mouth to apologize Waverly added, “That’s different. Wynonna’s…Wynonna.”

“To be fair, I think it’s kind of cute when you’re oblivious. How about we do a little investigating to see who’s right? We could even make it a little interesting.”

“Are you suggesting that we bet on the possibility that my sister has a thing for Dolls?”

“No, more like proving the probability that she has a thing for him.”

***

In the morning, Nicole woke up to the wonderful feeling of Waverly Earp in her arms and a calmness that she hadn’t felt in weeks. The night before, Waverly had asked Nicole if she wanted to stay the night and she gladly accepted the offer. Nicole had spent the night curled around Waverly, her arms wrapped around her tightly, almost afraid that if she let go, Waverly would disappear.

As she slowly reached up to move a stray piece of hair from her girlfriend’s face, she felt Waverly slowly stir awake.

“Good morning,” Waverly mumbled, arching her back like a cat, eyes still closed and adorably half asleep.

“Morning, beautiful,” she replied placing a light kiss to the back of Waverly’s neck.

Waverly hummed contently. “You know you shouldn’t compliment me before I have coffee. I have no energy to return the favor.”

“Well then let’s get some caffeine in you. I’d like my girlfriend fully functional.”

The smaller girl groaned, “But I’m comfy, Nicole.” Waverly drapped her leg around Nicole and snuggled into her chest, pinning Nicole to the bed.

Nicole laughed at how adorably grumpy the other girl was. “If you get up, I can make you breakfast?”

Waverly’s head perked up. “What kind of breakfast are we talking about? Like, cereal breakfast or like _breakfast_ breakfast.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

With that, Waverly jumped up and ran towards the door, her reply of, “I want pancakes” echoing behind her.

Nicole laughed and got up to follow her to the kitchen. By the time she got there, Waverly had already begun to lay out the necessary ingredients. Fully engrossed in her hunt for something in the top kitchen cabinet, she didn’t notice Nicole admiring her from the archway. Waverly had thrown Nicole’s button up shirt on as a pseudo-robe and what was an average fitting shirt on Nicole was a borderline dress on her girlfriend. The bottom hem went down towards the middle of her thigh and Waverly had to roll the sleeves up several times. Nicole was so caught up in her own train of thought that she almost didn’t hear Waverly speak.

“I thought that I was promised breakfast,” Waverly teased, handing Nicole large mixing bowl.

“I’m sorry. I was a little bit distracted by my girlfriend who looks amazingly sexy in my clothes.”

Waverly blushed, “Is this the same girlfriend that was promised pancakes?”

The other girl laughed, “Yes, yes it is. And if she would like, she can get started on the coffee while I make them.”

And with that, the two worked in a comfortable silence. Nicole couldn’t help but think about how awfully domestic the whole thing was: she mixing the ingredients together while Waverly reached around her to grab two coffee mugs from the top shelf. She silently loved it, relishing in the fact that the experience was still relatively new but how it also felt so _right_ at the same time, like she and Waverly had made breakfast together in that kitchen for years.

Before she got too ahead of herself, she poured the batter into a pan, watching it sizzle with spatula in hand, ready to flip. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and the weight of a chin just barely able to rest on her shoulder.

“It smells amazing, Nicole,” Waverly said.

Nicole leaned into the touch and smiled, “I try.”

The two stood like that for a moment, enjoying the fact that they could appreciate the other’s company in privacy.

That is, until they heard the creak of the front door opening. Waverly jumped away from Nicole as if she were a hot stove. Nicole dropped the spatula she was holding and as she bent down to pick it up she heard footsteps enter the homestead.

“Aw Waves, you made breakfast? Sweet!” Wynonna said as she threw her jacket on the sofa. “When’s it going to be done? I’m _starving._ ”

“Um it should be done in a couple of minutes, I think,” Waverly said. She looked down at her girlfriend who was still on the ground and who was giving Waverly a helpless gaze. Waverly gave her a panicked look and Nicole shrugged, unsure of what to do.

Waverly sighed and looked back towards her sister. “So…how were the files? Did you find anything interesting?”

“I mean not anything more than what we’ve already have to deal with. You’ve seen one revenant you’ve seen them all, right?”

“Yeah, totally,” Waverly said quickly, not wanting her sister to give away too much information with Nicole in the room.

Nicole was still trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. As she tried to readjust her head hit against the counter causing her to cry out in pain.

“Waves, who else is here?” Wynonna said, reaching towards her belt.

“Jesus Christ don’t shoot it’s just me!” Nicole said, one arm nursing the back of her head.

Wynonna relaxed, “Oh hey, Haughtstuff, I didn’t realize you slept over. Makes sense as to why Waves made breakfast then.”

“Oh my god are you okay? I’ll get you ice,” Waverly said, desperately hoping that her sister would change the subject.

“Waves what the hell are you wearing?” Wynonna asked gesturing to her shirt. “Seriously it looks like you and Nicole could trade outfits or something.”

Nicole prayed that her face wasn’t as red as it felt. She honestly forgot that Waverly had lent her a pair of sweatpants, sweatpants that would probably be average length on Waverly, but honestly looked like floods on Nicole. She turned so that her back was facing both sisters and began plating the pancakes.   

Waverly laughed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she walked over to Nicole and handed her a small ice pack. Nicole took it and tried not to smile as their fingers brushed.

Their moment was interrupted as another pair of footsteps entered the house.

“So you left this at my place Wynonna and I—oh,” Xavier Dolls said as he walked towards Wynonna and trailed off as he saw Nicole and Waverly standing there as well. His arm was extended, reaching out to give her something that Nicole couldn’t make out.

“Thanks,” Wynonna said quickly, snatching the unknown item in his hand.

Nicole silently gestured towards Dolls and Wynonna. Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Nicole, we are not doing this now,” she whispered.

“Doing what?” Wynonna asked.

“Um let this breakfast get cold!” Waverly said. She mentally kicked herself over how overly enthusiastic she sounded. “Are you staying, Dolls?”

“No,” he replied quickly. “I should get going.”

“No, stay,” Nicole said. “I mean, there’s plenty of food. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Um, fine,” Dolls said. “Thank you.”

“Great,” Wynonna said quietly. “Gang’s all here.”

***

For Nicole, saying that breakfast was awkward would be an understatement. Between having to hide your relationship from your girlfriend’s sister, and being in the same room as their boss (who Nicole legitimately could not tell if they liked her most days,) it would be pretty hard for it to be anything but incredibly awkward.

But they all got through it in the end. The pancakes were delicious and when they weren’t eating, Wynonna and Waverly (mostly Waverly) filled the silence with small talk and stories. She and Waverly even managed to sneak a few of seconds of under-the-table hand holding in every now and then.

When they were finished, Waverly gathered up the dishes and said that she would be back after she had washed them. Wynonna, on the other hand, announced that she was leaving to do anything but wash said dishes. This left Nicole and Dolls awkwardly standing there.

“So does Wynonna know?” Dolls asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

“Know about what?” she replied slowly.

“Oh come on, Officer Haught. I’m not an idiot, contrary to popular belief.”

Nicole’s face reddened. “Waverly is finding the right time to tell her, and I respect that.”

“Well she better tell her soon. It’s not like she’s going to put two and two together anytime soon.”

Nicole laughed. “Honestly, it’s got to be an Earp thing, you know? Because it’s the same for Waverly about you and Wynon—shit,” she trailed off, realizing that she said too much.

Dolls didn’t speak for a minute “How did you know?” he asked.

“Please, you may have cases that are ‘too complex’ but I’m not an idiot either,” Nicole began to walk away but turned back around and added, “Besides, you need to work on your hickey placement. I could see it from a mile away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now you may be thinking, "Where was Willa in this story? Why didn't you put her in the story?" Answer: because I love myself and do not like Willa. Other than that, I hope that you all enjoyed. If you would like to see more of me freaking out about Nicole's dimples (and other things because I am trash). My tumblr is prosepuppeteer


End file.
